


Tangled Rescue

by ZoneRobotnik



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Aged-Up Varian, F/M, Gen, Mention of Ulla and Donella, Moon Powers Varian (Disney), Rapunzel just wanted to see the lights, Saporian shenanigans, haha movie plot go brr, magic is amazing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: Rapunzel thinks that she's going to be spending her eighteenth birthday in the tower, until a brother and sister duo come into her window on the wind and throw her whole life into question.
Relationships: Andrew | Hubert & Varian (Disney: Tangled), Andrew| Hubert & Juniper (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Juniper & Rapunzel (Disney:Tangled), Quirin & Varian (Disney), Rapunzel/Varian (Disney)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 29





	1. Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney
> 
> ((A/N: I know, I know. It's another fic, I need to update my other ones. But, you will be happy to know I actually combined TWO of my writing ideas into one for this, so I'm not going to have AS MANY WIPs as I would've! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this complete rewrite of Tangled, I know I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> And, don't worry, I will be updating my other fics soon. I need to make a to-do list again...))

“Ta-Ta! I’ll see you in a bit, my flower!”  
  
“I’ll be here…” Rapunzel said dejectedly as she watched her mother be lowered down by her hair. She sighed as she watched her go into the woods through the secret tunnel and then pulled up her hair before going to go back to her day to day.  
  
**_{Don’t ever ask to leave this tower again.}_**  
  
So, this was it. This was her life; from the day she was born to the day she died. She would just stay in this tower, looking out at the floating lights from a distance, looking out from in…forever.  
  
What a miserable existence.  
  
She sighed and went to go pick up from her mother’s dramatic song-and-dance, putting her mannequin back where it belonged and putting the candles away. Suddenly, she heard a strange sound and looked at Pascal in alarm before she grabbed the frying pan, the closest object she could carry, and hid to the side, watching as a stranger came in her window.  
  
A man. There was a man in her tower. She held the frying pan tightly and moved around behind him.  
  
“Where is she?” He murmured, looking around.  
  
He was dressed in a red turtleneck and brown pants, with a tan fur vest and black belt on over that, as well as black boots on his feet and multi-colored bracelets on his wrists. His long, black hair was tied up into a bun and he had neat-looking facial hair on his tanned face that also looked kind of…rugged? He was attractive, for sure, but honestly she was mostly scared of him.  
  
She hid behind something when he looked her direction, then tensed as he looked away before swinging her frying pan.  
  
To her shock, it stopped short as a woman’s voice said, “Eeeeasy there, Princess. We’re not bad guys.”  
  
“Juniper, you can’t just tell someone ‘we’re not bad guys’ and expect them to believe it.” The man turned to them.  
  
Rapunzel slowly lowered the frying man to see that a dark-skinned woman had joined the man at some point without her noticing. “Sorry about that, we didn’t mean to scare you, Princess.” She said with a grin.  
  
The woman was dressed in a red sleeveless shirt and orange pants, with a brown belt around her waist that had a lot of pockets. Her boots were red, and she was wearing red gauntlets on her arms. Her hair, longer than Rapunzel had seen on anything besides herself even in books, was black and wild-looking, with brown beads at the ends of her many little braids that accompanied her long, wavy ponytail. Her eyes, which Rapunzel realized matched the man’s, were a dark-olive color.  
  
“’ _Princess_ ’? _What?_ Who _are_ you, what do you _want_ with me?!” Rapunzel demanded, moving away from them quickly and hiding behind a chair.  
  
“Whoa, it’s okay.” The one named “Juniper” said, walking towards her. “We’re not gonna hurt you, Princess.”  
  
“Juniper…I _don’t_ think she _knows_ …” The man said, taking her wrist in his hand and pulling her back.  
  
“…Oh, this just got a _whole_ lot harder. We can’t bring her home if she has no idea who she is.” She hissed to him.  
  
“But we can’t leave her here with The Sorceress, either. And we _don’t_ want to be here when she gets back.” The man whispered.  
  
“What are you planning? Where are you going to take me?!” Rapunzel demanded.  
  
“Okaaaay, girl.” Juniper pulled her wrist and walked towards her, then gasped and knelt to pick up Pascal, who was on the floor. “Hello, handsome!”  
  
“Oh, great, she found a reptile.” The man muttered, while Pascal preened at the attention. “Now she’ll never shut up about it.”  
  
“You…like chameleons?” Rapunzel asked, slowly stepped out from behind the chair.  
  
“Yeah, I love all kind of reptiles. Chameleons are so cool, though, they can be any color.” Juniper smiled fondly at him.  
  
“Mother…doesn’t know I have him.” Rapunzel said, tugging at her hair nervously.  
  
“’Mother’?” The man frowned. “You don’t mean The Sorceress, Gothel, do you?”  
  
Rapunzel looked confused, but nodded. “She’s my mother.”  
  
“She’s actually not.” Juniper put pascal on Rapunzel’s shoulder and took her hand. “Sweetie…you were kidnapped as a baby from your family. We came here to bring you home.”  
  
“So, you’re… _not_ here for my hair?” Rapunzel asked warily.  
  
“Your hair?” They asked in unison.  
  
“N-Nevermind.” She said nervously. “Why should I believe you, I mean, kidnapped as a baby…isn’t that just a bit…” She glanced away. “…It…it just doesn’t seem _real_.”  
  
“Well, she has been raising you for eighteen years.” Juniper said sympathetically. “Look, we’ll tell you everything once we’re in a safe place, but we can’t stay here. If she came and finds us…I don’t know what she’ll do, Rapunzel.”  
  
“You know my name?” Rapunzel asked, startled.  
  
“We were sent by a Seer to rescue you. You’ve been hidden by dark magic, and he helped us get through it.” The man explained. “I’m Andrew, by the way.”  
  
“Uhm, well…this is Pascal.” Rapunzel nodded to him. “And I don’t know about any…I don’t know if what you’re telling me is true, but you _seem_ …genuine enough. And Pascal seems to trust you. And…” She tugged at her hair. “…Do you know what the floating lights are?”  
  
“Floating lights?” They asked.  
  
She ran over and pulled aside a curtain, revealing herself looking out at the floating lights. “They appear every year on my birthday!”  
  
“Those are lanterns, Princess.” Juniper walked over to her. “They’re put out every year on your birthday, in hopes of leading you home.”  
  
“They’re…for me?” Rapunzel asked, looking at them in awe. “But, wait, how do I know I can actually trust you?”  
  
“Well, here’s the question you gotta ask: Do you want to take the chance that we might be right, but you didn’t find out and were trapped with a kidnapper forever?” Juniper asked. “If it turns out we’re wrong, we’ll bring you back. She won’t even remember you left. But if we are right, and you are the Princess, do you think you want to go home?”  
  
Rapunzel looked at her, then at the painting of the lanterns. She looked at Pascal, who nuzzled her, then slowly got down. “…I want to go.”  
  
“Alright.” Juniper nodded. “Then—”  
  
“Rapunzel! Let down your hair!” Gothel called.  
  
Rapunzel gasped and pointed to her room. They got the idea and quickly went up to it while she let down her hair. “Yes, Mother!” She said as she lowered her hair down to let up her…was she really her kidnapper? She needed to know for sure, as much as it ached for her to even doubt her.  
  
“I have a big surprise!” Gothel said cheerfully as she hooked onto her hair and let Rapunzel pull her up.  
  
“I can’t wait!” She called back, trying not to sound too nervous.  
  
She helped her up fully and Gothel stepped inside as Rapunzel took her hair off the hook. “I brought back parsnips.” She said cheerfully. “I’m making hazelnut soup for dinner, your favorite! Surprise!”  
  
“That’s great, Mother!” She said with forced enthusiasm. She wanted to be happy, she did, but…what if they were _right_? What if she was kidnapped as a baby, and was really a princess? What if she had been right all along and the lanterns were really meant for her?  
  
“Oh, Rapunzel, you know how I hate leaving after a fight,” She said, walking past her to hang up her cloak and set down the basket she was carrying, “especially when I’ve done absolutely nothing wrong.”  
  
“Okay, I’ve been thinking _a lot_ about what you said earlier—” Rapunzel said, walking over to her, but was cut off.  
  
“I hope you aren’t still talking about the stars.” Gothel said in a warning tone.  
  
“Floating lights, yes. But, I—”

“Because I _really_ thought that we’d dropped the issue, sweetheart.” Gothel said, starting to take things out of the basket.  
  
“But, Mother, I was just thinking, you go out _all the time_ and so I thought that if we went _together_ , maybe—”  
  
“Rapunzel, we’re done talking about this.” She said sharply.  
  
“But, Mother, I just—”  
  
“Rapunzel…” She turned to her.  
  
“It’s just for _one night_ , _why_ can’t I go outside with you for _just one ni_ —”  
  
“ENOUGH WITH THE LIGHTS, RAPUNZEL!” She roared, advancing on her. “YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THIS TOWER, EVER!”  
  
Rapunzel paled and stepped back, looking hurt.  
  
Gothel let out a groan and sat in a chair. “Great. Now _I’m_ the bad guy.”  
  
Rapunzel’s shoulders slumped and she glanced up to her room, where her unexpected visitors were hiding, then towards the painting of her looking at the lanterns.  
  
“…I’m sorry, mother. You’re right. I was wrong to ask such a thing.” She said softly. “But…I’ve thought of what I want for my birthday.”  
  
“And _what_ is that?” She asked with an exasperated tone, moving her hand away from her face.  
  
“New paint?” Rapunzel asked hopefully. “The paint made from the white shells you once brought me?”  
  
“Well, _that_ is a _very long trip_ , Rapunzel. Almost three days’ time.” Gothel reminded her.  
  
“I just thought it was a better idea than the…stars.” Rapunzel said, glancing away.  
  
Gothel stared her for a bit, thinking, then sighed before getting up and walking over to her. “You sure you’ll be alright on your own?”  
  
“I know I’m safe as long as I’m here.” Rapunzel hugged her.  
  
Gothel kissed her head and Rapunzel resisted the urge to celebrate. Then they stepped away and Rapunzel prepared a basket of travel food for her mother—kidnapper?—to eat on the trip, then brought it over to her as Gothel secured her cloak back around her shoulders.  
  
“I’ll be back in three days’ time.” Gothel assured her as she held her close. “I love you very much, dear.”  
  
“I love you more.” Rapunzel said softly.  
  
“I love you most.” Gothel replied, kissing her head and then pulling away to go to the window. Rapunzel lowered her hair for her and she went down, with Rapunzel watching as she left. She waved until she was out of sight, then she pulled her hair back up before turning to see the two at the top of the stairs.  
  
“Well?” Juniper asked, leaning on the bannister. “You coming?”  
  
Rapunzel nodded. “I’m going outside.”  
  
They came down to join her. “Alright. Before we go, I’m going to tie up your beautiful hair, so it doesn’t drag on the forest floor and get all messy.” Juniper said as she reached into her belt-pocket and pulled out something. “Sit down, this may take a bit.” She winked. “Andrew, help me out.”  
  
“So, uhm…are you two…” Rapunzel walked over to sit in a chair and Juniper came up behind her to start doing something with her hair, giving gentle tugs over and over.  
  
“We’re siblings. He’s my half-brother.” Juniper explained.  
  
“Oh, okay.” Rapunzel nodded. “Uhm, what are you doing?”  
  
“It’s a braid.” Juniper said as she and Andrew worked. “Haven’t you ever braided your hair before?”  
  
“Uhm…Mother didn’t want me tying up my hair.” Rapunzel admitted.  
  
“Girl, you mean to tell me that you have seventy feet of beautiful hair and you’ve never _played with it_?” Juniper looked at her, aghast. “Sweetie, you’ve been missing out.”  
  
“Yeah, I…I get the feeling.” Rapunzel nodded.  
  
“Where are we going after this?” Juniper asked as she worked. “We need a safe place that’s within the Kingdom for her to get up to speed and adjust to the world before we can take her home.”  
  
“Ulla’s home is in Old Corona. I’m sure her family will take us in.” Andrew replied.  
  
“Alright.” Juniper nodded.  
  
“What’s ‘Old Corona’?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“It’s a village on the outskirts of the Kingdom. Nice place, or so we’ve heard.” Andrew explained cheerfully. “We didn’t stop to visit on the way here.”  
  
“So, where are _you_ from?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“We’re from a place called Saporia. We’re hoping that by rescuing you, we can ease the hostility between our people…and hopefully enter negotiations.” Juniper admitted.  
  
“Negotiations for what?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“Don’t worry about it, what matters is getting you home safely.” Andrew assured her. “Why is your hair so long, though?”  
  
“Oh, uh, I’m…not allowed to cut it.” Rapunzel admitted. “Am I… _really_ a _Princess_?”  
  
“Yes, you are.” Juniper assured her.  
  
“We’re going to spend the night in Old Corona, if we’re allowed, and then we can go with the family to the lantern festival and bring you home.” Andrew explained. “Almost done here…”  
  
Rapunzel looked over her shoulder. “Really?”  
  
“You’ll see when it’s done.” Juniper chuckled. “So, anything you want to pack with you?”  
  
“Uhm…my frying pan?” Rapunzel said awkwardly.  
  
“I think they’ll have frying pans there.” Andrew said as she felt more tugging.  
  
“No, for…for a weapon.” She smiled sheepishly. “How did you catch it like that?”  
  
“Because she’s a monster.” Andrew replied, then added “Ow!” and Rapunzel looked over again.  
  
“Because I trained myself to be stronger than everyone I know.” Juniper said, while Andrew rubbed at his stomach. “If I’m a monster, you’re an ass.”  
  
“I know you are, but what am I?” Andrew asked teasingly.  
  
Juniper laughed and Rapunzel giggled along with her, though she didn’t really understand what was so funny.  
  
“There.” Juniper and Andrew got up. “Have a look in the mirror, Princess.”  
  
Rapunzel walked over and looked at herself in the mirror, then turned this way and that. “Wow…it’s so…short!” She laughed a bit. “This is amazing! It’s like magic!”  
  
“Speaking of magic, we should be getting down.” Juniper said, and Andrew walked over to the window.  
  
“Oh, but my hair is all tied up.” Rapunzel said, looking at her braid.  
  
“What does your hair have to do with anything?” Juniper raised an eyebrow. “Come on, we’re going to ride the wind down.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Rapunzel asked, walking over to her.  
  
“Do you trust me?” Juniper held out a hand to her.  
  
Rapunzel hesitated, then looked at Pascal, then towards the painting of the lanterns before she looked back at her and took her hand. Juniper led her over to where Andrew was standing and got up on the windowsill, pulling Rapunzel up with her and wrapping an arm around her waist. “Oh!”  
  
“It’s okay.” Juniper assured her. “Just hang onto me, okay?”  
  
Rapunzel nodded, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. “Don’t…don’t drop me.”  
  
“Andrew?” Juniper looked at him. Rapunzel watched as he started to mutter something and moved his hands around each other in a circle. Then Rapunzel felt the wind pick up around her and she gasped, moving a hand down to keep her skirt down as she felt her feet lift off the ground, the wind swirling around them. Juniper chuckled and held onto her and Rapunzel looked down and stared in awe as they left the windowsill and were carried by the wind down to the ground below. She held on a bit tighter as they got closer, then looked up at Andrew as he continued making the wind move at his will.  
  
“This is amazing!” She cried out happily.  
  
“This is magic.” Juniper said as they were gently set down on the grass.  
  
Rapunzel looked down at her feet, then slowly let go of Juniper before stepped back, feeling the grass under her feet. “Oh…wow.” She breathed, wriggling her toes. “This is…I’m…really outside. I’m…I can’t believe I did this!” She squealed in excitement and started to run around, playing with the water, rolling in the grass and kicking grass up with her feet.  
  
Andrew lowered him down and landed next to his sister and waited patiently as Rapunzel ran around. Then he smiled as she came back over to them. “Done celebrating?”  
  
“I…wow.” She looked around, then gasped. “Mother will be heartbroken if she comes back to find me gone.”  
  
“Rapunzel…” Juniper took her hand. “That’s _not_ your mother. Your _real_ mother has been waiting, heartbroken, for you to return to her for eighteen years.”  
  
“…Oh.” Rapunzel breathed. “Oh no…” She brought her free hand to her mouth. “Oh, mother…”  
  
“It’s going to be alright.” Juniper pulled her close. “When you see her again tomorrow night, it will all be better. You’ll be reunited.”  
  
She sniffled. “But...what about Mother?”  
  
Andrew walked over and gently took her hand. “Rapunzel…why didn’t she want you to leave the tower?”  
  
Rapunzel looked at him. “Well…because it’s…dangerous. And people would go after my…my hair.”  
  
“Your hair?” He looked at it.  
  
She nodded. “I…I have magical healing powers. Mother says that when I was a baby, people tried to cut my hair, to take it for themselves.” She showed him a brown strand of hair by her ear. “But, once it’s cut, it turns brown and loses its power.”  
  
“…The healing power of the Sundrop Flower. I see, so the flower’s powers went into you after it was used to heal your mother.” Andrew said thoughtfully. “The Sorceress has been around for centuries. She was probably using the Flower to keep herself young, and she didn’t want to risk losing your power or she would, most likely, die.”  
  
Rapunzel clutched at her chest. “I…I had no idea.”  
  
“Well, what’s important is that you get home to your real family. You can’t let her keep imprisoning you out of pity.” Juniper said, then gestured to the exit. “Come on, let’s head to Old Corona.”  
  
Rapunzel nodded and let them lead her into the woods.  
  
“So, is Old Corona…safe?” Rapunzel asked as they stepped out of the grove and into the woods.  
  
“Oh, plenty safe. I mean, it’s a small village, hardly anything happens there.” Juniper assured her. “Trust me, you’re going to have a good time, and you’ll get to meet new people that aren’t your mother.”  
  
“I mean, I met _you_.” Rapunzel said with a shaky smile.  
  
“And aren’t we just the best?” Juniper grinned. “So, why don’t you fill up the walk by telling us about yourself? What are you into? What’s your favorite things to do? How’d you meet Pascal?”  
  
Andrew watched cautiously before motioning for them to come out as he left the tunnel, leading them in the direction of Old Corona. “If the map is correct…” He murmured.  
  
“Well,” Rapunzel started, “I love painting and cooking and reading and sewing – I’m really good at making dresses, I made my own dress and once I made a little dress for Pascal, it was soooo cute! And I’m gotten pretty good at chess and ventriloquism and I love to read and…” She continued in this vein as they walked on through the woods, Juniper giving encouraging sounds as they walked.  
  
\--  
  
A machine rattled, releasing steam angrily. A young man with black hair ran up to it and pulled his goggles down over his eyes. “Okay, Ruddiger, it’s okay. We can fix this.”  
  
The raccoon at his side put on his own goggles and hopped up onto his shoulders as he picked up a wrench. “Let’s get to work.” He said with a grin as he approached the machine.


	2. Old Corona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group arrives at Old Corona, where there's some trouble already started!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

The walk through the woods took a couple hours, mostly because Rapunzel kept wanting to stop and look at _everything_. Andrew and Juniper watched patiently as Rapunzel examined fruit trees, logs, even animals and insects. She was just talking non-stop about everything she saw and everything was new to her in reality but she’d read about it all in books.  
  
Finally, though, they made their way to Old Corona. It looked like a quiet enough town…that is, until they heard a loud sound and smoke came out of a building, which was now on fire. People came running to put it out with water from the well and they ran over to assist, while Rapunzel stood back staring in awe and fear at the sight.  
  
The fire was out quickly, thankfully, but the group of townspeople were still standing by the building.  
  
“Varian! We _know_ you’re in there!” One of them said angrily.  
  
“Someone get Quirin.” Someone said, and another guy walked off.  
  
“Is everything alright?” Rapunzel asked, walking up to Andrew and Juniper.  
  
“Not sure. Sounds like someone caused the fire.” Juniper shrugged.  
  
They saw the door creak open and a young man with blue eyes and black hair carrying a raccoon stepped out, his clothes damaged from the fire and rubble and his body covered in soot. “Sorry,” he said sheepishly, “I must’ve made a mistake in the calibration. It won’t happen again.”  
  
“That’s what you said _last_ time!” One of the people yelled, and he flinched a bit before rubbing the back of his head with an apologetic smile.  
  
A large man walked over to him with the one that had left and he dropped the hand that was on his head, looking up at the taller man. “Dad.”  
  
The man was tall, taller than Andrew even, and looked like he could crush Rapunzel like a toothpick. He was honestly terrifying. He was dressed in a red tunic and fur vest like Andrew was, with black gloves, pants and boots. His hair was a darker shade of brown, or maybe black? His skin was light, but not too pale. Rapunzel couldn’t see his face.  
  
He looked up at the building, then down at him. “…Are you hurt?”  
  
“No, sir.” Varian said, holding his raccoon closer.  
  
“Then get this cleaned up and then come home.” He turned to the townspeople. “Is anyone hurt?”  
  
Varian sighed and retreated inside of the no-longer-burning building.  
  
“Ah, there’s our man.” Andrew said, walking over to the large man. Rapunzel walked over to the dispersing crowd and walked into the building, looking around curiously.   
  
The place was a wreck, but probably salvageable. At least, the young, soot-covered man attempting to board up holes in the building seemed to think so. Over in the back, there was a large object that was heavily damaged.  
  
“Should get the ladder.” He commented, looking up.  
  
“I could get you up there.” Rapunzel said cheerfully.  
  
“Gyah!” He yelped and dropped the boards he was carrying, turning to face her. “Wha—What, where, whaaaait a minute, who are you?!”  
  
“I’m Rapunzel.” She picked up the boards. “Do you need to get up there?”  
  
“Honestly, this old place was on the verge of falling apart. Would be better to just tear it down and rebuild.” Varian admitted. “No one’s used this old shed in years, which is why I thought I could use it to test my new invention. But, uhm…that didn’t go so well.” He gestured to it, then paused. “I’m sorry, who _are_ you? You’re not from Old Corona.”  
  
“Oh! Uhm…no, I’m not.” She smiled shyly. “I was…uhm…I’ve been living in a tower. I just left it today, for the first time in my entire life.”  
  
He blinked, then gently took the boards from her to set them down. “Anyways, the structure was already damaged before, so we may as well just rebuild.” He sighed heavily. “No, the _worst_ part of this is the backlash I’m going to deal with for the next week, and my dad is going to lock up my lab again until it’s over. But, I shouldn’t be ranting like this to a total stranger. Why are you here?” He looked back at her.  
  
“Uhm…it’s…complicated.” She shifted her feet a bit and he looked down.  
  
“Why aren’t you wearing shoes? You’re going to get yourself cut.” He frowned.  
  
“Oh, my feet are very strong, I’ve never worn shoes in my life!” Rapunzel assured him. “Of course…this is also my first time going outside, but…yeah.”  
  
He stared at her, then took his raccoon off his shoulders and set him down before he scooped her up into his arms without warning. She yelped in alarm and he carried her out with ease, passing over the debris and damage.  
  
“Uhm, I can walk!” She protested.  
  
“Yeah, probably, but you shouldn’t risk yourself.” He stepped back as a board fell in front of him, then walked on. “This is a dangerous location for someone without shoes.”  
  
“I came in on my own just fine!” She insisted.  
  
“And one should not test luck twice. Trust me, I learned _real_ quick not to go without shoes or gloves in the lab.” He said with a sigh.  
  
She sighed heavily and gave up on trying to convince him. He stepped outside and carried her a bit further before he set her down on the grass. “You should go home.” He headed back into the building.  
  
“Ah, there you are!” Juniper wrapped her arm around Rapunzel’s. “We thought you wandered off!”  
  
“I mean, I did. I went in there.” Rapunzel pointed to the building. “What’s _his_ problem?” She fumed a bit.  
  
“Rapunzel, we talked to Quirin. He’s offered us his place for the night.” Andrew said, walking up to her. “Let’s head over and relax, we’ve been walking a while.”  
  
“We have been. Let’s go, Pascal.” Rapunzel nodded, then let them lead her down the road and up to a castle-like stone building. “Whoa…”  
  
“This is the manor of the Mayor of Old Corona.” Juniper explained. “Though, when Ulla lived here it was just a weird manor on the outskirts of the village, and the old mayor lived elsewhere.”  
  
“Is Ulla not here?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“According to her husband, she went missing years ago.” Andrew said grimly.  
  
“Oh.” Rapunzel nodded. “I see. That’s…that’s too bad.”  
  
“Mm.” Juniper nodded.  
  
They got to the door and knocked and it was opened by the large man. He nodded in greeting and motioned for them to enter.  
  
“Thank you for having us, Quirin.” Andrew said as they were led to a room with a couch.  
  
“I don’t mind the company. I should warn you, though, my son can be quite the handful.” Quirin sighed heavily. “He gets it from his mother, I’m sure.”  
  
He went to go get them drinks and Rapunzel looked at her feet, frowning a bit. “Seriously, what’s _his_ problem?” She mumbled, wriggling her toes.  
  
“Something wrong, Princess?” Juniper asked.  
  
“Uhm, is it okay to call me that here?” Rapunzel looked at them.  
  
“We explained the situation to Quirin.” Andrew assured him. “He was relieved to hear that you’re safe, and is happy to offer you refuge, and to go with us tomorrow to the festival.”  
  
“That’s good.” Rapunzel nodded. “Do you…do you think they’ll be happy to see me? What if I’m not what they expect? What if I’m…a disappointment? I mean, I’m so…” She looked at her hands twisting in her lap.  
  
“Oh, hun, you’re not a disappointment. I think they will love you and be happy no matter how you are. Whatever The Sorceress said, don’t worry about it. She was just being manipulative and telling you whatever she could make sure you never left.” She gently took her hand and squeezed it. “You’re among friends now. And I know it’s gonna be tough, but you’ve got us.”  
  
“Varian, go wash up. We have guests.” They heard their host saying.  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
“Wait.” Rapunzel looked towards the voices. “Varian?”  
  
She got up and went over to see who was speaking, but Quirin was alone and cleaning up some soot tracked on the floor. “Oh, Your Highness.” He greeted. “I apologize for the wait, but I will have drinks for you all soon.”  
  
“Uhm, do you want any help? And, please, just ‘Rapunzel’ is okay.” Rapunzel said awkwardly.  
  
“I just realized that you have soot on your dress. I can offer you one of my wife’s, if you’d like.” He said, smiling apologetically at her.  
  
“Uhm…okay.” She nodded. “I mean, if it’s not a trouble. I don’t want to be any trouble.”  
  
“It’s not.” He assured her. “Once Varian comes out, I’ll have him show you to where we keep her old things.”  
  
“Thank you.” She said, looking at the soot. “So, do you want any help?”  
  
“Thank you, but I can handle this. Please, go sit and wait.” He nodded.  
  
She nodded and went back to the room the others were in. “It’s so weird not doing anything.” She admitted, sitting next to Juniper.  
  
Juniper pulled out a piece of string tied into a loop and started to twist it around her fingers to make different shapes. Rapunzel watched in fascination and Juniper smiled. “Want to give it a try?”  
  
“Yeah!” Rapunzel held out her hands and Juniper took the string off her hands and handed it over, then watched as Rapunzel struggled to imitate her. “It takes a bit of figuring out.”  
  
“Yeah, but doesn’t everything?” Rapunzel grinned at her.  
  
“That’s a good mindset.” Andrew nodded. “Everything takes a bit of figuring out, so don’t give up just because it’s difficult!”  
  
“Yeah!” Rapunzel cheered, then gasped as she managed a shape. “Ohh, look!”  
  
“That’s great.” Juniper smiled.  
  
Rapunzel did a few more shapes, with the other two encouraging her progress. Then they heard something slam down in the other room.  
  
“You want me to WHAT?!”  
  
They looked up, towards the kitchen, as they heard an argument apparently starting.  
  
“You’ve kept that room locked up for _years_ , haven’t even let _me_ go in there to go through her old things, and you’re just letting some complete—I don’t care _who_ she is, she’s a stranger and you’re letting her go through mom’s old things!”  
  
Rapunzel winced. “I didn’t mean to cause any trouble…”  
  
“It’s not you, Princess.” Juniper assured her. “Sounds like this has been an ongoing issue.”  
  
“Family drama.” Andrew nodded.  
  
“You—but, I—what was the point of keeping me locked out of it, then, if you’re just going to let some stranger waltz into it and— _Can you stop interrupting me_?!”  
  
They exchanged awkward glances.  
  
“…I’m sorry. You’re right. I’m being unreasonable. But, does this mean that I can—just the clothes. Right. Okay.”  
  
It quieted down after that and they went back to their game, trying to pretend they didn’t just hear the argument.  
  
They heard footsteps and Rapunzel looked up and felt her heart skip a beat. Varian was standing in the doorway, washed up and clothes changed. With the soot gone, she realized he had two streaks of teal in his black bangs and he was a very attractive young man with a small, black goatee, almost like a prince in one of her fairytale books. Tilting her head a bit, she realized that he had another streak in his hair, as evidenced by the streak disappearing behind his back in a sea of black.  
  
He was dressed in a blue shirt with a black vest and pants, with similar black gloves to what he was wearing when he held her earlier and his black boots cleaned up. A belt similar to Juniper’s but black was around his waist, and his skin was pale but not too much, with freckles under his eyes that were kind of cute.  
  
“So, which of you women is the princess?” He asked with a bored tone.  
  
“Uhm, _both_ of us, actually.” Juniper admitted.  
  
“Wait, you _are_?” Rapunzel looked at her.  
  
Juniper nodded, grinning. “Don’t act like one, do I?”  
  
“Which of you is getting the change of clothes, then?” Varian asked with a roll of the eyes.   
  
“Oh, me.” Rapunzel got up and Varian blinked, recognition reaching his eyes.  
  
“Wait, _you’re_ the…tower-girl is a princess. Okay.” He paused and walked closer to her. “I guess…you _do_ look like the mural. I’d have to see you with your hair down to know for sure.”  
  
“Mural?” Rapunzel asked, stepping back a bit. He was too close and she felt her heartbeat speed up and her cheeks warm up.  
  
“Yeah, there’s a mural of the King, the Queen and the lost Princess in the Capital.” He said, stepping back. “Huh. Well, I apologize for my rudeness earlier, then. Shall we go, Your Highness?”   
  
“Oh, uh, if you could just call me ‘Rapunzel’, that’d be great.” She said, fidgeting with her hair awkwardly.  
  
“Okay…Rapunzel.” He said, and she felt her breath catch in her throat as he said her name.   
  
Wow, what was _wrong_ with her? Everything about this interaction was making her feel weird. Maybe it was the way his neck was exposed, or the way his eyes crinkled slightly as he said her name, or maybe it was something else?  
  
He stepped out of the room and she followed him, going down the hall. She stopped to look at a family portrait and looked at the baby in the picture, noting that he had the teal streak that Varian had now. Was he born with it, then? That was interesting.  
  
“Princess, this way.” He said impatiently.   
  
“Oh, sorry.” She walked on, keeping pace with him. “So…uhm…sorry for the trouble. I mean, I said it was fine if it was going to be, that I didn’t need a change of clothes.”  
  
“…You heard us, huh?” He said, not looking at her.  
  
“Uhm, yeah. Sorry. Mostly you.” She bit her lip.  
  
“Sorry.” He stopped by a door and sighed, pulling a key out of his belt pocket. He held it up, an unreadable expression on his face, and then he put it into the lock with a soft expression in his eyes, turning it and listening to the bolt inside unlatch.  
  
He took the key out and put it back in his belt, then reached up a shaking hand to grip the handle to open the door.   
  
The room was dusty, like it hadn’t been entered in years. Chests were all over the floor, all of them locked. He stepped inside silently, his body trembling. She watched as he walked in and gave him a bit before she stepped in with him.  
  
“My mother died when I was three years old.” He said softly. “We haven’t opened this door since dad packed all her things away and locked them in these chests. All I’ve had of her is the alchemy gear and lab, ever since.” He walked towards one of the chests, moving a hand on the dust-covered metal. “…Thank you.”  
  
“For what?” She asked.  
  
“If it wasn’t for you, he might’ve never opened this room. Honestly, since he never even says her name, I’m surprised the family portrait is still up. Probably for appearances’ sake. People would question a man of my father’s status that didn’t have a family portrait up, they might suspect foul play involved in her death.” He cleared his throat. “Anyways, uhm, I don’t know which of these has her clothes, so we may as well just open all of them, huh? Close the door.”  
  
She walked over and closed the door and then turned back to see him pulling out another key and putting it in the lock. She walked over and watched as he opened it to reveal books, then moved on to another chest to reveal little boxes and bags. He then moved on to another and found more books and stray papers and what looked like drawings. He then went on and found the clothes in the last two boxes. He took out a jewelry box on top in one of them and opened it, a soft tune playing as a little statue of a loving couple danced.  
  
Rapunzel smiled softly and then went to look through the dresses. “Oh, this is a pretty one.” She said, lifting up a white dress and holding it against her body to see how it would look on her,  
  
“Uhm, I think that was her wedding dress.” Varian said, looking at her.  
  
“Oh.” She folded it up and put it aside, then went on.  
  
“Looked good on you, though.” He said, looking back at the music box.  
  
“Thanks.” She picked out another dress, this one red and white. She recognized it as the one his mother wore in the portrait and put it aside, then pulled out a cute blue one with white trimming and a white, heart-shaped bodice. It was practically sleeveless, with white, lacy off-the-shoulder sleeves that were only a few inches long. The skirt went down to her ankles, like the one she had now. “This one looks good.”  
  
He looked at it, then nodded. “Okay. Do you want me to step out so you can get dressed?” He set the jewelry-box down.  
  
“Uhm, sure.” She nodded, turning it around to study the fastening. It had a corset-tie in back, with white strings.  
  
He stepped out and shut the door. She reached back and untied her own dress, then eased it off and set it to the side before she started to put on the new (old?) dress.  
  
She realized when it came to fastening that this wasn’t as easy to put on as the dress she made herself. “Uhm, Varian? Can you come and…help me tie this?”  
  
The door opened and she heard him walk up behind her. She moved her braid out of the way and then gasped softly as his gloved fingers brushed against her back while he grabbed the strings and then she felt the dress tighten around her. “Is that okay?” He asked, and she shivered a bit as his breath brushed against the back of her neck and her exposed back.  
  
“Y-Yes, this is okay.” She said, then felt little tugs as he started to tie it shut. “Thank you.”  
  
“Mmhm.” He hummed in reply, then stepped back. She turned to face him and he looked her over thoughtfully before he walked over and picked up something from the jewelry-box, a silver necklace with a sapphire centerpiece. He walked over and stood behind her, draping it on her collar as he fastened it on behind her. “There, that looks better. Figure that if you’re using her dress, you may as well give her jewelry some air, too.”  
  
She turned to him and his breath caught a bit, his eyes widening a bit as he stepped back to look her over fully. She smiled shyly, fidgeting with her hands a bit. “Does it…look okay?”  
  
He reached up a hand to brush a stray strand out of her face. “It looks…really good, yeah. I think…she’d be happy to see you wearing it.” He stepped back and then cleared his throat, going to the door.  
  
“So, uhm…dad says you’re going to the festival with us tomorrow. For, uh…your birthday, funny enough.” He said, looking into the hallway.  
  
“Yeah.” She nodded. “I’ll be eighteen.”  
  
“Heh, one year younger than me, then.” He nodded. “I’m nineteen, turned it a couple months ago.”  
  
“Well, happy late birthday, then.” She walked up to him.  
  
“Happy early birthday to you.” He turned to her. “We might have the fixings to make a cake, if you want one.”  
  
Her eyes lit up. “Really? A cake? For _me_?”  
  
He nodded and she laughed happily and hugged him. He jolted a bit and she pulled back, smiling apologetically. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.”  
  
“No, I…I’m just not used to such a positive…no one’s _ever_ …” He sighed. “Hugging…isn’t really a thing I’m used to.”  
  
“So…can I…do it again?” She ventured.  
  
He nodded. “If you want to. It was…nice. Bit surprising, but nice.”  
  
She smiled and hugged him again, gentler this time. “Thank you. I mean, I know how much bringing me here upset you…”  
  
He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. “It’s alright.” He chuckled. “I’ll just hide the key from dad, so he can never lock it up again.”  
  
She gasped. “Is that bad?”  
  
“He might think so.” He shrugged.  
  
They stopped the hug and pulled away from each other, but still held onto each other for a bit, looking at each other quietly.  
  
“So, uhm…yeah.” He pulled away and shut the door, then turned to her. “We should go see about getting you that cake, Your High—Rapunzel.”  
  
She smiled shyly and brushed her hair behind her ear. “Yeah.”  
  
They walked off back to the others. “So…” He glanced at her. “Are you nervous?”  
  
“Nervous?” She blinked.  
  
“Yeah.” He nodded. “About going to see your parents tomorrow, for the first time.”  
  
She fidgeted with one of the sleeves awkwardly. “Uhm…Yes. Very.”  
  
“We should make sure to dress you up for it.” He smiled. “Even though, right now, you really look like a princess.”  
  
She smiled shyly. “Thank you.”  
  
“All you need is a crown.” He chuckled and they walked on. “I’m sure they have one for you at the castle.”  
  
She nodded. “So, uhm…why does your hair have that streak in it?”  
  
He shrugged. “Why is your hair so long?”  
  
She smiled awkwardly. “Uhm…it’s…complicated.”  
  
He shrugged. “Okay.”  
  
“’Okay’? You’re not going to ask?” She asked.  
  
“I’ve grown up on ‘if someone doesn’t want you to know, just deal with it’.” He said, glancing away.  
  
She reached out and took his hand. “I’m sorry.” She sighed. “I’ve…been taught to not trust people, especially when it comes to my hair.”  
  
“I only brought it up because you brought up mine. I was born with my hair like this, I don’t know why. It started with just one streak, but now there’s…more.” He shrugged. “It’s weird, but I try not to think about it. It’s just a thing my hair does.”  
  
She hummed. “What if it’s magic?”  
  
“Magic’s not real, it’s just science that hasn’t been explained yet.” Varian said, glancing at her.  
  
“Oh, trust me.” She grinned. “It’s real.”  
  
“Whatever you say, Princess.” He nudged her a bit and walked on ahead. She walked a bit faster to keep pace with him. “Oh, am I going too fast for you, Princess Tiny?” He asked teasingly.  
  
“Do you normally talk to royalty like this?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“I don’t normally talk to royalty.” He admitted. “But I don’t talk to the King and Queen like this when we’re bringing the harvest, so…” He shrugged. “My dad does most of the talking, anyway.”  
  
“’Bringing the harvest’?” She asked.  
  
“I mean, he’s the mayor of a farming town and I’m his son. Of course, we have to bring the harvest to the castle.” He shrugged. “It’s kind of boring, though, so much waiting around.”  
  
“Ah, and you hate that.” She nodded.  
  
“I don’t like sitting around doing nothing.” He admitted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Varian seems to be an interesting guy!


	3. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian and Rapunzel bond over baking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

They walked into the living room area and he stepped aside so they could see her. “Our Princess, Ladies and Gentlemen.” He announced, gesturing to her as he stepped to the side.  
  
“Whoa…” Juniper breathed, while Pascal’s jaw dropped on her shoulder.  
  
“You look beautiful.” Andrew said with a smile.  
  
Quirin looked like he wasn’t sure what to feel about it, but he gave an approving nod. Rapunzel smiled and walked over to sit down and Varian took another seat, his raccoon hopping up into his lap as soon as he sat down. He scratched at his fur absently.  
  
“I hope you don’t mind.” Rapunzel said, looking at Quirin.  
  
“No, no. I just…she rarely wore that.” He admitted. “We got it for formal gatherings and she…she didn’t wear it too much. We didn’t go to many formal gatherings before…” He cleared his throat. “It looks good on you, Your Highness.”  
  
“Please, call me Rapunzel? I’m still, honestly, adjusting to the whole idea of being royalty. I mean, I’ve been _living in a tower_ , and now I’ve been told my mother _kidnapped_ me, and I have _other parents_ who have been _looking_ for me, it’s…it’s so much to take in…” She fidgeted with her hair. “What if I’m not…what they _want_?”  
  
“Are you alive?” Varian asked. “Are you healthy? Are you coming home? That’s all they want.”  
  
She smiled a bit. “You’re right. I’m…worrying over nothing.”  
  
Varian nodded, then got up. “Dad, we need to make her a cake for her birthday, since things will be hectic tomorrow.”  
  
“Right.” Quirin got up and followed him into the kitchen.  
  
Rapunzel fidgeted with the necklace thoughtfully, watching him go.  
  
“Mmmhm.” Juniper hummed a bit.  
  
“What?” Rapunzel looked at her.  
  
“I saw you lookin’.” Juniper grinned. “He’s cute, isn’t he?”  
  
Rapunzel blushed. “What? No, I—I’m just happy he’s going to make me cake, that’s all.”  
  
Andrew chuckled. “Of course.”  
  
Rapunzel looked at Pascal, who was giving her an “aw” face with an adoring smile and hands clasped together.  
  
“O-Oh, come on.” She glanced away shyly. “I mean, yes, he’s nice and he can lift me effortlessly and he’s actually really sweet under his harsh exterior, but I don’t…” She paused. “Do you think he likes me?”  
  
“Rapunzel, you’ve only known him for, what, an hour?” Andrew laughed. “Why don’t you get to know him some more before you see if this is anything but an infatuation?”  
  
She looked over at the kitchen, then got up and went to go into it.  
  
“Need eggs.” Varian said as he put things on the counter.  
  
“Son, I can make it. Why don’t you spend time with them?” Quirin asked.  
  
“I want to make it. Besides, you know I’m the better baker between the two of us.” He had his gloves off and sitting on the counter and Rapunzel noticed there was a scar on one of his hands.  
  
“Alright, I’ll go get the eggs.” He walked to the front door.  
  
“Thanks.” Varian said, focusing on getting everything else together. “Oh, and milk!”  
  
“I’ll bring it.” Quirin assured him.  
  
“I wonder if she likes chocolate.” He asked the air.  
  
“I do, actually.” Rapunzel said, coming up behind him.  
  
“Gah!” He turned to her. “You have _got_ to stop coming up behind me like that!”  
  
She giggled. “But your reaction is always so _funny_!”  
  
He sighed, brushed off his white apron and then turned back to his work. “Right, so, chocolate?”  
  
“Chocolate.” She nodded.  
  
He went to a box and opened it, taking out a brightly-colored wrapper. “Ohh, what’s that?” She asked.  
  
“It’s chocolate.” He held it up. “In candy form. I melt this down in a saucepan and it’s easy to use for baking. Good for if I want to drizzle it on top, too.”  
  
“Oh! I’ve never tried that; I usually just use chocolate chips for cookies!” Rapunzel said thoughtfully.  
  
“You bake?” He looked at her.  
  
“Hah, one of the _many_ activities that I’ve learned to do in my eighteen years of living in a tower.” She nodded. “On that note, mind if I help?”  
  
“It’s not really customary for the guest to help cook.” He looked thoughtful, then chuckled. “Good thing I’m always breaking the rules.” He got out another apron for her and she tied it on. “Let’s just try not to get it on mom’s dress, huh?”  
  
“Don’t worry, I’ve gotten very good about not getting flour on my clothes.” Rapunzel grinned.  
  
Varian got out the saucepan and unwrapped the chocolate before putting it in the pan and then lighting a fire under the stove grill. “Watch, it’s going to melt away into a liquid form.”  
  
“Amazing.” Rapunzel breathed, watching the pan. “I’ve never really thought of melting my chocolate chips for this.”  
  
He chuckled. “Yeah, it’s pretty cool.”  
  
She looked at him. “So, do you bake much?”  
  
“I mean, birthdays and stuff.” He shrugged. “Probably not as much as you have.”  
  
“Hah, yeah.” She nodded, then looked thoughtful. “Do you have a dream?”  
  
“A dream?” He raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Yeah.” She nodded. “For example, my biggest dream is to see the floating lights – er, lanterns – that I see every year from my tower window.”  
  
“Well, looks like it’s coming true tomorrow.” He chuckled.  
  
“Yeah.” She nodded. “What do I do once it does, though?”  
  
He shrugged. “I mean, most of my dreams are unattainable.”  
  
“What do you mean?” She leaned against the counter a bit.  
  
“Well…my mom was never actually confirmed dead. We were just _told_ she died by the person that had been with her at the time. So, I guess my biggest dream is to see her again one day. And the other dream is to actually be something… _good_ in the eyes of the people, to be something worthwhile to my father, someone to be _proud_ of. It’s something I’ve been trying to do for my entire life.” He admitted.  
  
She took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently. “Do you have any attainable ones?”  
  
“Making a friend?” He smiled a bit. “You’re the first person that I’ve been able to be this… _close_ to. To just sit and talk and relax with. Everyone else judges me because of the fact I blow stuff up and avoid me. You, you see me blow up a building and you just walked in and asked if I needed to get up to the hole in the roof and how would you even _do_ that without a ladder?”  
  
“Oh! Uhm…” She blushed a bit. “I have seventy feet of long hair.”  
  
He looked at her in disbelief. “…No shoes and _way_ too much hair. Wow.”  
  
She giggled. “I’m not allowed to cut it.”  
  
“Well, you’ve left the tower. What’s stopping you?” He shrugged.  
  
“Uhm…” She played with a loose strand. “It, uh…it’s…special. Magical. And cutting it makes it lose its magic.”  
  
He stared at her blankly. “Pff, yeah, okay. Magic isn’t real, already told you. Alchemy, though? Science? I mean, look. The chocolate’s almost completely melted.”  
  
“Wow…” She said, looking at the pan.  
  
“And now, we can get started on the rest.” He turned to the other ingredients and they started to work on the cake.  
  
\--  
  
“Look at them.” Juniper cooed, watching as they baked. “Aren’t they just the sweetest?”  
  
Pascal let out a happy squeak.  
  
“You’re right, they look so good together, too.” She nodded. “What do you say we try to get them together, hm, Pascal?”  
  
“What are you reptiles up to over there?” Andrew asked as he put a puzzle together with Quirin.  
  
“Nooothing.” Juniper grinned back at him before looking at the two in the kitchen. “Tomorrow, we are gonna get those flames to dance. I mean, there’s already some sparks, at least for her.”  
  
“Come on.” Andrew walked over and pulled her away from the doorway. “Leave them alone, Juni.”  
  
She nudged him. “As if you don’t see it, too. I mean, you saw how she looked when he was carrying her earlier. And then her face when he came in all cleaned up? Girl was tripping on her tongue.”  
  
“I think you’re reading into it. Come on, sit and do this puzzle with us.” He sat her down next to him.  
  
\--  
  
“Alright, so now we finished with the frosting, so we’re going to carefully drizzle the chocolate onto the top…like so…” Varian said, carefully doing it while Rapunzel watched.  
  
“Wow.” She smiled. “And then we put icing on?” She picked up the bowl of icing they mixed up.  
  
“Yeah.” He set down the saucepan and turned to her, then chuckled and licked his thumb before wiping some chocolate off the corner of her lips. “Someone was a messy taste-tester.” He said, licking the chocolate off his thumb.  
  
She blushed and then he jolted before stepping back. “I’m sorry, that was inappropriate. I’ve just seen mothers do that with their kids before and—I wasn’t thinking—” He stopped himself when she put some icing on his nose and giggled before swiping it off and putting it in her mouth.   
  
“Now we’re even.” She said, smiling at him.  
  
He stammered a bit and then cleared his throat. “Let’s put that icing on the cake.”  
  
“Yeah.” She nodded, and he stepped aside to let her do it.  
  
She hummed as she worked and he leaned on the counter, smiling fondly at her.   
  
He'd really enjoyed having her over, but he knew that, whatever happened tomorrow, they probably wouldn’t see each other again after tomorrow. He shouldn’t get attached, he was the Kingdom outcast, the “terrifying wizard”, the guy that no one liked. She had no business being friends with someone like him, not once she was where she belonged.  
  
Still, it was nice to dream.  
  
“There.” Rapunzel stood back. “How’s it look?”  
  
“Delicious.” He smiled at her. “We did good.”  
  
“Yeah! I can’t wait to show everyone!” She said excitedly, then gasped. “Oh, wow. I can’t believe how long I’ve wanted to _say those words_.”  
  
“Got pretty lonely in the tower, huh?” He took off his apron and removed the pins keeping his sleeves up before he rolled them back down.  
  
“Yeah.” She removed her apron. “Really lonely. I mean, Mother…was rarely around.”  
  
He looked at her. “What about your father?”  
  
“No. I didn’t have one.” She shook her head, setting the apron on the counter. “It’s always been…just us.”  
  
He pursed his lips, nodding. “My dad’s hardly ever around, too. Always…’too busy’. Which is probably why I’ve been able to do things like build whole machines in a shed without his ever noticing. Not to mention all the other stuff.”  
  
“Heh, guess we’re both lonely.” She nudged his side with a smile.  
  
He looked at her. “Well…with you here, I’m not.”  
  
She nodded. “I’m glad I met you.”  
  
“And the other two seem…fun.” Varian looked over to where the others were. “How’d you meet them?”  
  
“They climbed in my window and told me I was a princess.” Rapunzel said, and Varian laughed a bit. “I’m not joking, that is really what happened. I just met them today.”  
  
“I figured. But it’s still a funny way to meet someone. ‘Hi, nice to meet you. By the way, you’re a princess, hope that makes up for the home invasion’!” He laughed.  
  
She giggled. “Yeah, when you put it like _that_!”  
  
Quirin came into the kitchen. “Are you done baking? I’d like my kitchen back, so I can cook dinner.”  
  
“Yep, we’re done. Just let us finish cleaning up.” Varian said, getting to that.  
  
Quirin nodded, crossing his arms over his chest as Varian cleaned up and Rapunzel stood back so she wasn’t in the way.  
  
“Okay, counter’s yours.” Varian grabbed his gloves and stepped back and then headed to the living room with Rapunzel as Quirin went to start dinner, pulling on his gloves as he went.  
  
“Hey, welcome back.” Juniper greeted.  
  
“Hey, we’re ba—why is Andrew on the floor?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“Because we were wrestling. I lost.” Andrew shrugged and got up.  
  
“So, since we have some time before dinner, let’s talk.” Varian sat down and Rapunzel sat next to him. “You said you’re a princess. Where from?”  
  
They exchanged nervous glances before saying “Saporia” in unison.  
  
“Saporia?” His eyes widened. “But, I heard the royal family was gone.”  
  
“We’re the last in our line. Our ancestors fled after the war.” Andrew explained.  
  
“War?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“The war between Corona and its neighboring kingdom Saporia.” Varian explained. “It’s unclear what started it, but it had been going on for a while when General Shampanier managed to get in and attacked King Herz Der Sonne, but they stopped fighting after she saw his love confession in the back of his journal. I have a children’s book about it, it’s a cheesy love story.”  
  
“It’s also completely untrue.” Andrew shook his head. “There was no love story, that was a coverup told by King Herz Der Sonne that was then passed on to the present. In truth, General Shampanier was taken captive as a prisoner of war and my family fled with anyone they could when the Coronian army stormed the gates. Any Saporians that came here after that had to do it in hiding. Varian, your mother, Ulla, was Saporian.”  
  
“ _Was_ she?” He looked surprised. “Dad never told me.” He glanced away. “Then again, he didn’t tell me _anything_ about her. I’m lucky I even remember her name; he never talks about her.”  
  
“That’s too bad. Your mother was beautiful. We have pictures of her back at home, and tales of her achievements.” Andrew nodded.  
  
“Tell me more?” Varian asked, a pleading tone to his voice as he leaned forward.  
  
Rapunzel smiled softly, listening to the two of them talk about what they’d heard about Varian’s mother, watching as his eyes lit up with his laughter, unshed tears forming in his eyes as he was finally, finally allowed to talk about his mother for the first time in years. The door had been opened and it was like she could finally _exist_ again beyond the portrait.  
  
She looked out the window, towards where the Capital was supposed to be. She wondered what her parents were like, but part of her wanted to find out for herself. And another part of her, some small, treacherous part that clung to her mother’s skirt, hoped they were wrong.   
  
“We’re hoping,” Andrew said after they finished their tales, when the sun was setting and enveloping the outside with darkness, “that by bringing Rapunzel home, accompanied by you and your father, we can make things…better for Saporia. Maybe they’d even be open to negotiations to return our stolen land.”  
  
“Let’s hope so.” Varian nodded. “Of course, I’ll do what I can to help you there.”  
  
“Me too!” Rapunzel said eagerly.  
  
Quirin came in and lit candles around the room. “Dinner is ready at the kitchen table.”  
  
“Thank you.” Rapunzel got up and brushed off her dress as they all got up and headed out to join him.  
  
They took seats at the table and the raccoon came up and pawed at Varian’s leg. Varian chuckled and got up to serve him food and put the plate on the floor. “Here you go, buddy.”  
  
Rapunzel smiled and then gasped as Pascal hopped onto her shoulder. “Hey, decided to be with me again?” She asked teasingly. “I was starting to wonder if you had a crush on her.”  
  
“Hah.” Juniper rolled her eyes and Andrew laughed.  
  
“By the way,” Rapunzel looked at Varian, “this is Pascal. What’s your raccoon named?”  
  
He blinked, then laughed, slapping a hand to his head. “Sorry, bud, I forgot to introduce you! This is Ruddiger.” He grinned. “He’s a little scamp that climbed into my lab one day when I was fourteen and wouldn’t stay away no matter _what_ I did to try to get him out. So, I decided to give him a name and he stuck around.”  
  
“Of course, he didn’t _tell_ me about this until he brought it in for dinner and fed him some of our food.” Quirin raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Hey, I didn’t adopt him, he adopted me.” Varian shrugged and reached down to stroke Ruddiger’s head. “Isn’t that right, buddy?”  
  
Rapunzel smiled. “I got Pascal when he came into my tower being chased by a horrible white snake. He was on the verge of death, but I healed him after chasing out the snake.”  
  
“You must’ve had some really good medicine.” Varian commented.  
  
“Oh, uh…” She smiled awkwardly, “it’s not…” she took a deep breath, then released it. “I have magical hair that glows and heals when I sing a special incantation.”  
  
Varian stared blankly. “…Am I the _only_ one at this table that thinks that’s ridiculous?”  
  
“ _Someone’s_ a skeptic.” Andrew chuckled.  
  
“We should make a believer out of him.” Juniper grinned.  
  
“But, no one’s hurt.” Rapunzel said with concern.  
  
“Eh, I can endure a bit of pain to shatter someone’s entire world-view.” Juniper said casually.  
  
“No, let’s not.” Varian shook his head. “Besides, we have a party after this, we baked cake. Let’s not spoil the evening with blood.”  
  
“He’s right.” Rapunzel nodded. “Besides, it’s _really_ better we don’t force it.” She went back to her food.  
  
Dinner was filled with general conversation, mostly between Varian and Andrew with him asking about Varian’s latest invention and suggesting he take a look at it and giving advice with Juniper chiming in. Apparently, Saporians were rather skilled alchemists and inventors, and Rapunzel could see the relief in Varian’s body at _finally_ finding someone he could fully relate to.  
  
“I will be glad to see a smile on Frederic’s face again.” Quirin said softly, and Rapunzel looked at him. “After you were taken, he…changed.”  
  
“But, what if I’m not really the lost princess?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“You are. The healing power, the hair, the eyes…you’re the one.” Quirin assured her. “And the Kingdom will be delighted to see you again.”  
  
She smiled, but still felt a bit nervous, looking at Varian again.   
  
After dinner, they cleared off the table and wished Rapunzel a happy birthday, with her blowing out candles Quirin lit on the cake before they served it up. It was an a amazing feeling, being surrounded by friends instead of almost completely alone.  
  
They cut up the cake and served it around and Rapunzel laughed as Pascal got some icing on his nose, then remembered when she’d put some on Varian’s nose and he’d looked so cute when he was startled and flustered and he seemed to be thinking of the same thing because their eyes met and they shyly looked away from each other, focusing on their food.  
  
\--  
  
Rapunzel was taken back to that room to find a nightdress and Varian untied the dress for her and unfastened the necklace before leaving her to change. She sighed softly and got dressed into a frilly, sleeveless pink dress that reached her knees. Then she stepped out and looked around. “Varian?”  
  
He came over to her. “Hey, you…” He paused. “Uhm…you’re sleeping in that?”  
  
“Is it not okay?” She asked.  
  
“Uhm, I guess it’s okay. Uhm, the guest rooms are in use by the other two, so dad suggested I let you sleep in my room. I have a cot in the lab.” He nodded to the hallway. “Let’s, uhm…I’ll show you the way.”  
  
Rapunzel nodded and followed him. “Is it really okay?”  
  
“What, for the bed? Perfectly fine.” Varian assured her, but he seemed to be avoiding looking at her.  
  
“Varian, is everything okay?” She asked.  
  
“It’s fine.” He assured her. They stopped outside a door and he opened it. “This is my room. Don’t worry about those grooming attachments, in fact, I’m going to go shut them off.” He walked over to the bed and Rapunzel took the time to look around.  
  
“Oh! You play the guitar, too!” Rapunzel said with delight.  
  
“Yeah, I play the piano, too.” He said, turning off the attachments. “There, now you don’t have to worry about them.”  
  
“Show me?” She walked over and picked up the guitar.  
  
He turned to her. “You should be getting some sleep.”  
  
“Please? Then I’ll sleep.” She held out the guitar.  
  
He stared at her, then shrugged and took it, sitting down on the bed and strumming on the strings. Rapunzel sat next to him as he started to play.  
  
“ _Little bird locked in a cage,  
waiting for the chance to fly._” He sang as he played. _  
“Kept inside there as you age,   
afraid to ask them why.   
On and on, you’re waiting   
For the chance to see the sky.   
But as you wait, you’re aching  
Watching as your life goes by._”  
  
Rapunzel shifted a bit, tugging on her nightgown a bit.  
  
“ _Little bird, I wonder,  
Have you noticed it’s unlocked?  
Little bird, I wonder,  
Have you noticed it’s your doubt that’s blocked  
You. Have you ever thought to try  
Try to spread your wings and fly.  
For, little bird, it’s only you  
That’s keeping you from stepping out to try._”  
  
She leaned her head on his shoulder and he jolted a bit. “Sorry.” She blushed. “Continue?”  
  
He chuckled. “That’s it. It’s…basically just a song about self-doubt and complacency keeping you from…trying something new, I guess. From leaving home and no longer hiding who you are.”  
  
“It’s pretty.” Rapunzel sat up properly. “Uhm, thank you for the playing. And the singing, it was very nice.”  
  
He nodded and got up, putting the guitar back against the wall. “Sleep well, Princess.”  
  
She climbed under the cover and he blew out the lamp by the door, leaving Rapunzel in darkness aside from the moonlight shining down after he shut the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day is over, time to get some good rest before the festival tomorrow!


	4. Intimate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rapunzel can't sleep, Varian decides to stay up with her and calm her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

She tried to sleep; she really did. But she had so much to think about and it was keeping her awake. The few moments of sleep she got were plagued with her mother’s – kidnapper’s – face and she jolted awake and cried into her – Varian’s – pillow. His scent soothed her, surprisingly, and she held onto it until she stopped crying and then got up, wiping at her eyes.  
  
She got up and went to the door, opening it and stepping out into the wall. She felt along the wall as she headed to where the kitchen was and looking around the room dimly lit by the moon outside. “Varian?” She called quietly.  
  
She saw movement in the darkness and walked over to see Varian coming out of the living room. “Varian, I thought you were going to sleep in your lab?”  
  
“Uhm, yeah…dad locked it up. So, I grabbed a blanket and a couch for the night.” He rubbed the back of his head. “I forgot that I pissed him off today.”  
  
“Well…” She shifted a bit. “Can I sit with you? I can’t sleep. I keep having nightmares, and…I’m nervous about tomorrow.”  
  
“Hey, no problem. Let me light a candle in there, we can sit and talk.” He walked in and she saw the room light up a bit before she walked in and sat next to him on the couch. “Need to talk?” He invited.  
  
“I’m just…I’m scared. I don’t want to hurt her, and without my healing power she’ll die.” Rapunzel clutched at her dress. “But, I don’t want to be _trapped_ anymore. I want to go _home_ , now that I know she’s not my mother. At least…all the evidence is saying so. But, she _raised_ me, she was my mother for _eighteen years_.”  
  
He nodded. “It’s a tough situation. But what do you think she’d do if she found out you went out?”  
  
She tensed. “She’d never let me go out again. She might even find a way to keep me inside by force. Oh, Varian, what if she comes _after_ me again?”  
  
He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “We won’t let her hurt you. You’ll be safe with us; we’ll get you home.” He smiled softly. “Don’t worry about that.”  
  
“But what if she comes after me? I don’t want her to hurt you!” She clung to him.  
  
He looked at her. “Who is your ‘mother’? Who kidnapped you?” He asked. “I mean, we need to make a plan for whatever she may be able to do.”  
  
“Her name is Gothel.” Rapunzel said, bowing her head.  
  
His breath caught in his throat. “…Oh.”  
  
“Oh?” She looked up at him.  
  
“…She visited me about an hour before you showed up. She was leaving the Kingdom.” He glanced away. “I didn’t know she was…you think you know a woman.” He moved his arms around Rapunzel’s waist gently. “I won’t let her hurt you, don’t worry. But she may have trouble hurting me to get to you. She’s…fond of me, after all. We’ve known each other since I was a kid. To think… _that whole time_ …” He clenched his teeth. “She was always so secretive…we all just accepted it, no one thought to question it, thought to ask her where she was always disappearing to in the woods, because it wasn’t her old cottage!” He looked at her. “Rapunzel, I _swear_ , I didn’t kn—”  
  
“I believe you.” She said with a sad smile. “She deceived _me_ , too. Never told me about you, or _anyone_ she knew. She never told me _anything,_ just brought back trinkets and books.”  
  
He sighed and nodded. “Yeah. She was always bringing me souvenirs. She supported my Alchemy, but she was never a…’friend’. More like that weird aunt.”  
  
She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. “Is it okay if I sleep here? Your scent…uhm…it’s calming.”  
  
“My…scent?” He blinked. “I probably smell like alchemy and machine oil.”  
  
She giggled. “It’s nice, though.”  
  
He shrugged. “I don’t mind if you sleep here, I guess.”  
  
She shifted position, moving onto his lap and pushing him down to lay on his front. “Thank you.” She said, while he was still processing what just happened.  
  
“Uhm…” He cleared his throat. “I didn’t know you meant…uh…you know, maybe it’ll be better to go to my room. Less, uh…public. Don’t want anyone coming out here and getting, uh, the wrong idea.”  
  
“But, I’m comfortable here.” She smiled.  
  
He glanced away, then awkwardly pulled her hiked-up skirt down without looking at it. “Okay, then. Ruddiger, blanket.”  
  
Ruddiger came over and pulled the blanket onto them before tilting his head at them and letting out a curious purr. “Sorry, your spot’s been taken.” He shrugged. Ruddiger nuzzled him and then went to sleep on his feet. “Yeah, okay. That works, I guess.”  
  
“I still can’t sleep.” She sighed, turning her head to the side before sitting up and looking down at him. “What do _you_ do when you can’t sleep?”  
  
“Alchemy.” He shrugged. “But, uh…I guess if you want to work off the energy, we could go get that musical jewelry box and…dance?”  
  
She nodded, scooting back a bit. He let out a soft groan in response and she stopped. “Are you okay?”  
  
“I’m fine, I’m good, just…off my hips, please.” He nudged her.  
  
She nodded and slowly climbed off of him. “Sorry about that.”  
  
“It’s fine. Uhm…Why don’t you, uh…take the candle and go…light the ones in the kitchen, I’ll go get the jewelry box.” Varian suggested, grateful for the dim lighting.  
  
“Right, yeah, I’ll go do that.” She took the candle and headed off, leaving him in darkness.  
  
Varian let out a shuddering breath. “…Ruddiger, I can feel you staring at me. Stop it.”  
  
\--  
  
Rapunzel had almost finished lighting all the candles when Varian came out of the dark hallway, carrying the jewelry box in his hands. He set it on the counter and wound it before opening the box and stepping back. Rapunzel smiled and walked up to him and he turned to her, his breath catching in his throat as he looked at her in the dim lighting.  
  
“Is something wrong?” She asked softly.  
  
He shook his head, stepping towards her and holding out his hand. She took it and he pulled her close, his hand clasped with hers and his other hand on her waist. She moved her free hand to his shoulder and they moved together in a waltz, dancing to the music box as it played.  
  
There was something very intimate about this, something secret just for them. Even Ruddiger had stayed in bed, it was only the two of them dancing in the kitchen, looking into each others’ eyes aside from when he spun her out and then back again, catching her smoothly when she came back and then moving with her again.  
  
He smiled softly and kissed her forehead and she blushed, but didn’t pull away. They didn’t say a word, letting their bodies move them through the kitchen without any sound by the music box playing over their muted bare footsteps.  
  
She looked up at him, her heart pounding in her chest. What was it about this man that she’d only known for less than a day, this man who had scolded her for being in a damaged building with no shoes, had carried her to safety without asking her, had talked with her, baked with her, and now was dancing with her, what was it about this man that had her heart pounding like a tribal drum? What was it about his eyes and the teal streaks in his hair that caught the candlelight and seemed to glow in the dim lighting, the soft smile on his lips under the freckles that dotted his face like stars under twin moons, that had her wanting to meet them with her own.  
  
She stared up at him in awe as he moved her effortlessly through the darkness, and she wondered if he found her as beautiful as she found him to be. If he was in as much awe as she was.  
  
They continued dancing, even after the music box stopped, lost in their own world. Then, slowly, he seemed to realize the music had stopped and started to let go, but she held on tighter and stood on her tiptoes to press her lips to his.  
  
He blinked slowly, surprised, then closed his eyes and moved his arm from resting on her waist to around her waist, pulling her close. They held it for a few moments, then slowly broke the kiss, staring at each other for a bit before they slowly pulled away from each other.  
  
“Uhm…was that…okay?” She asked.  
  
“Yeah, it was…it was good.” He nodded, then walked over and closed the box. “I should go take this back to…uhm…the room.” He headed into the hallway.  
  
“I’ll be here.” She said, shyly fidgeting with her hair. She walked over and sat down at the table, then pulled her hair up into her lap to remove the hairbands, letting her hair fall free of the braid. When he came back, he looked at her hair in surprise and walked over to lift a bit into his hand. “Uhm…wow, you were _not_ kidding about the length, heh.”  
  
She giggled a bit and patted the spot next to her. He sat next to her and she smiled, laying her head on his shoulder. “So, uhm…is…is this okay? I mean…us being like this?”  
  
“Well… _I’m_ okay with it.” He smiled wryly. “Not sure about your father, but who knows?”  
  
“You mean the King?” She asked. “What’s he like?”  
  
“Uh, I’m not so sure you want my review, I’m a bit biased because we’ve had some…disagreements on me being negatively vocal about some of his policies.” He admitted. “I guess he’s…kind enough, but he’s very strict and cold at times. Hopefully your return will get him to ease up a little, but he’s been…especially when it comes to the law, he’s been very harsh on…well, undesirables like myself.”  
  
“You’re not undesirable, I find you _very_ desirable.” Rapunzel blurted out without thinking.  
  
Varian blushed and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Ah, no, ‘undesirables’ refers to people that don’t stick to the status quo and work outside the law. I…walk the fine line. I’m still not doing anything actually _illegal_ ; unsanctioned alchemy hasn’t been _illegal_ since a few years before I was _born_ , but it’s still considered highly dangerous and tends to have…well…explosive results. So, I’m not really…” He sighed and dropped his arm to his side. “I’m pretty much an outcast. Which is why I don’t know if he would be alright with you and me…you know, being together.”  
  
“Well, who says I have to adhere to his opinion?” She took his hand in hers. “I want to be with you.”  
  
“You barely _know_ me.” He raised an eyebrow.  
  
“I know enough.” She smiled. “And I’m eager to learn more.”  
  
He rubbed his cheek with his finger, blushing. “Heh, really? I, uh…I’d like to know more about you, too.”  
  
She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder again. “So…sure you don’t want a demonstration of my magic hair?”  
  
“Not if it involves someone getting hurt. Tell you what, if I get hurt in my lab sometime in the future, you can show me then. Okay?” He smiled at her.  
  
“Okay.” She smiled and closed her eyes. “This is nice.”  
  
“Mmhm.” Varian paused. “…I think you’ve been wearing my mom’s lingerie.”  
  
“What’s that?” She looked up at him.  
  
“Oh, Sun…” He brought a hand to his face, blushing. “It’s, uh…special clothes made for…uhm…coupling in bed.”  
  
She blinked. “But, it’s comfortable. Is it bad?”  
  
“Nah, it’s…it’s okay. It’s not too revealing.” He cleared his throat. “I just noticed, that’s all.”  
  
She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder again. “Does it look pretty, at least?”  
  
“It does. But, I bet you could look beautiful in anything.” He glanced at her. “You’re just one of those people that influences the world to be better, just by existing.”  
  
“Now you’re just being cheesy.” She nudged him with a giggle.  
  
He gently tilted her chin up and turned to her a bit before leaning in, stopping with his lips inches from hers. She met his and wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed, his arms wrapping around her waist and back, holding her close to him.  
  
“Ahem.”  
  
They broke the kiss, both of them looking flustered, and Varian looked over to see his father in the hallway, his arms crossed over his chest. “You both should be _asleep_.”  
  
“She couldn’t sleep, so I decided to keep her company.” Varian said, while Rapunzel fidgeted with her hair awkwardly.  
  
“Yes, I see that. But you should be asleep.” Quirin said, putting his hands on his hips. “Come on.”  
  
Varian sighed and looked at Rapunzel. “Think you’ll be able to sleep now?”  
  
She nodded, getting up, and he got up after her. “Well, uhm…thank you for the dance. And the talking. And the…everything else. I had a good time.”  
  
“Yeah.” He smiled. “Me too.”  
  
“Oh, for the love of—you’ll see each other in the morning, go to bed.” Quirin sighed heavily.  
  
Rapunzel giggled and pecked Varian’s lips to steal a kiss before starting to go. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back to steal another and then they pulled away when Quirin cleared his throat again before she went off to her room giggling.  
  
Quirin sighed heavily and looked at Varian. “…Never did I _ever_ think I would sympathize with _Donella_. I forgot how… _embarrassing_ young love is to watch.” He turned and walked back into the hallway.  
  
“Hey, dad?” Varian walked over to him. “Uhm, the lab is locked up, and I wanted to use the cot?”  
  
Quirin turned to him. “You have to _promise_ not to touch your alchemy. Understand?”  
  
Varian pursed his lips but nodded. “I promise.”  
  
Quirin pulled out a key from a pocket inside of his furred vest and handed it to him. “Good night, son.”  
  
Varian nodded, then watched him go. He realized after he’d left that his father hadn’t asked for the keys to lock away his mother’s things back and smiled a bit, looking towards the hall. “Thank you, Princess.” He whispered, then headed to his lab. Ruddiger came out of the living room and joined him as he opened the door and went inside.  
  
He closed the door behind him, then walked over and pulled a cord, causing a chain reaction that would light a torch to bring light to his lab. He looked at the glass beakers and vials waiting for his hands that itched to grab them and start working on something new, but he just tugged another cord and the light was snuffed out before he crossed over to sit on the cot in his now dimly-lit lab, the moonlight shining in on him as it always did. He sighed softly and closed his eyes before he took off his gloves and looked at his fingertips, which were glowing blue dimly along with the teal streak in his hair.  
  
“…Magic, huh.” He sighed and pulled his gloves back on before closing his eyes and letting the glow in his hair fade away. Then he grabbed the blanket and threw it over him, Ruddiger climbing under it with him as they settled down to sleep.  
  
\--  
  
Rapunzel sat on Varian’s bed in the moonlight, still feeling a bit too awake to sleep. She ran her hands through her hair, her cheeks pink, and then gasped softly as her hair started to glow for a few moments without the incantation being used.  
  
“That’s…never happened before.” She said, watching as the glow faded away. “Should I be concerned?” She ran her hands through her hair again and waited to see if it would happen again, but it didn’t. She sighed and climbed under the covers, burying herself in Varian’s pillow and blanket and curling up to sleep.  
  
\--  
  
She ended up having a rather…intense dream.  
 _  
They were in the kitchen, her and Varian, but Quirin never showed up and they kissed without interruption and then she moved her hand to his nightshirt, pushing it up as his lips pressed against her neck, and then she was pulled onto his lap and he was kissing her again.  
  
“Why don’t we take this somewhere more private?” He whispered huskily, and she breathed out a “yes” before he lifted her into his arms and took her back to his room, shutting the door behind them.  
  
They kissed on the bed as he pushed up her skirt and then his lips were pressing against her neck again, as his fingers dipped inside of her and she moaned, gripping his shirt desperately, her leg latching around his waist.  
  
“More.” She whispered, and he obliged, moving his hand away and tugging down his pants. She looked into his eyes, half-lidded and beautiful, his cheeks flushed and his lips that pressed against hers as he held her hips and pushed inside slowly, gently, but so fully of passion. She whispered for more and he kissed her again before pulling down the top of her sleeveless dress to trace the birthmark in the shape of the sun on her left breast before he cupped her breast and wrapped his lips around her nipple, sucking gently as he moved in and out of her.   
  
She clawed at his back with her short nails, begging for more, more passion, more fire, and she cried out as he picked up the pace, kissing her again as both their hair started to glow, hers golden-yellow and his a bright blue, and she ran her hand through his glowing hair, tugging his ponytail loose and letting it drape over them as he continued to thrust in and out of her, with her begging for more, more, yes, perfect, this is what she wanted, what she needed, for him to take her to that place that she felt only he could do so effortlessly.  
  
They were like two puzzle pieces that finally found their match and clicked into place and she felt pure euphoria as they reached their climax together, their mixed moans a chorus she loved to hear.  
  
“I love you.” She breathed.  
  
“I’m yours.” He whispered against her lips, as they rode their climaxes together, their glowing hair drifting around them and intertwining, as if this was what was meant to be all along._  
  
Rapunzel woke up with a start at a knocking at her door and the sun in her eyes.  
  
“It was just a dream.” She breathed, blushing and bringing her hands to her face. “Ohhhh, wow…uhm…maybe…I read too many of those…secret books.”  
  
And where did Varian having _glowing hair_ come from? Projecting _much_ , Rapunzel? She groaned softly as she heard more knocking and said “I’m up, I’m up.” as she got up, blushing a bit as she noted that her dress was a bit damp in front.  
  
“Come on, birthday girl, don’t wanna be late for your own festival.” Juniper teased.  
  
“R-Right.” Rapunzel walked over and opened the door a bit. “Juniper, I think I have a problem.” She whispered.  
  
“What is it?” Juniper asked, opening the door and walking in, closing it behind her.  
  
“Last night, I had this…uhm…I mean, before I went to bed, I couldn’t sleep, so Varian stayed up with me and we talked, danced, and, uh, k-kissed, and then when I went to bed I had this… _crazy_ dream that we…uh…I mean, Mother had some…b-books I wasn’t supposed to read, and in my dream w-we did what they did in those books a-and…” She poked her fingers together awkwardly. “I need help getting new clothes or they might see…”  
  
Juniper looked at her. “Ah, I see.” She nodded. “Had a sexy dream about pretty boy, huh?” She grinned.  
  
Rapunzel let out a helpless little whimper and Juniper rubbed her head. “Come on, we’ll be quick.” She took her hand and led her out and into a room. Rapunzel realized that this was a shower room, not the room with Ulla’s old clothes. “Wash up, I’ll go get you a dress for the festival.” She winked and walked out.  
  
“Uhm, okay.” Rapunzel nodded, then looked at her hair. “…This is going to be annoying to dry off.” She sighed and got undressed to start washing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does Varian, ever the skeptic, have his own magic?


	5. Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel goes to the Capital for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

She was halfway through attempting to dry it when Juniper came back in. “Ah, right. Alright, let’s take care of this.” She set the folded dress to the side, then closed the door before she started to chant, holding onto Rapunzel’s long hair. Rapunzel gasped as a warm wind started to move through her hair from beginning to end, Juniper moving one of her hands around to direct the wind as she continued to chant.  
  
“That’s amazing!” Rapunzel said with delight. “It’s drying so quickly!”  
  
Juniper smiled and then started to braid it. “Yep, magic is awesome like that.”  
  
“Can _anyone_ use magic?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“Mm, not _everyone_.” She hummed a bit. “So, you and Varian kissed, huh?”  
  
Rapunzel blushed. “Uhm, yeah.”  
  
“And here I thought I’d have to try to convince you two to do it.” Juniper chuckled. “You’re so cute together.”  
  
Rapunzel let out a shy whine and Juniper laughed. “Do you want to know the craziest thing about my dream, though?” She asked.  
  
“Tell me.” Juniper grinned.  
  
“Varian’s hair was _glowing blue_ in it.” She looked thoughtful. “Do you think I was just projecting?”  
  
“I don’t know, you want to ask him if his hair glows?” Juniper asked.  
  
“Uhm…” Rapunzel nodded. “Yes, I do. Also, my hair glowed for a bit last night, without any incantation. It’s never done that before.”  
  
“Sounds like a mystery.” Juniper hummed, then tied off the braid with a white hairband. “There. Let get you dressed, Princess.”  
  
Rapunzel nodded and then Juniper brought over the dress. It was similar to the blue one she wore the other day, except that this one was pink with blue trimming. “You know,” Juniper said as Rapunzel put it on and she tied the corset for her, “I know a guy that can magically create _any_ kind of clothes.”  
  
“Like a Fairy Godmother?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“Yeah, but these clothes don’t disappear after a while. Once they’re made, they become real.” Juniper assured her.  
  
“That’s _amazing_.” Rapunzel smiled.  
  
“What do you say we go see what jewelry Ulla has to match this, hm?” She tilted Rapunzel’s chin up. “Your neck is looking a little bare.”  
  
“Okay.” Rapunzel smiled and they went out together, going to Ulla’s clothes once more. While Juniper dug through the jewelry, Rapunzel looked through the chests and gasped, pulling out a red and gold dress. “Oh, Juniper, you should dress up, too!”  
  
“What?” Juniper looked at it as Rapunzel held it out.  
  
It was a long, slender dress with one sleeve on the shoulder and golden trimming all along the edges. “Come on.” She coaxed her.  
  
“Oh, no. Rapunzel, I’m not really a dress person.” Juniper said, shaking her head.  
  
“Come on, _you’re_ a princess, too!” Rapunzel urged her. “Dress up with me!”  
  
Juniper chuckled a bit and nodded. “Okay, for you.”  
  
“Eee!” Rapunzel squealed with excitement and handed her the dress, then went to pick out jewelry.  
  
\--  
  
“We’re ready~!” Rapunzel said cheerfully as they stepped into the kitchen.  
  
“Good, because breakfast is about do—whaaa?” Varian looked over from the stove to see Rapunzel and Juniper both in pretty dresses, with matching jewelry.  
  
“Your mom apparently had a few different formal dresses.” Rapunzel said with a grin.  
  
“Apparently.” He cleared his throat and looked back at the stove. “I’m, uhm, cooking. The others are in the living room.”  
  
Rapunzel took Juniper’s hand and pulled her along, giggling. “We’ll leave you to it!”  
  
Varian looked over as they left and then looked back at his cooking, blushing.  
  
They entered the living room and Rapunzel said “Ta-dah!” as she stood next to Juniper.  
  
“Wow.” Andrew chuckled a bit. “Well, now I feel underdressed. You look good, girls.”  
  
“You really do.” Quirin nodded.  
  
“Thanks!” Rapunzel smiled and walked over sit on the couch, Juniper next to her. “I figured that, since we’re both princesses, we should both dress up!”  
  
“And I just played along.” Juniper shrugged.  
  
“So, are you really ready for this?” Andrew asked. “Meeting your real parents, starting a new life?”  
  
“Uhm…” Rapunzel fidgeted with her hair a bit. “I’m…nervous, and I really miss my…I miss Gothel, but the more I’ve thought about it, the more it makes sense that I’m not really her daughter. I-I mean, we look _nothing alike_! And if I really _do_ look like the mural, like Varian says…”  
  
“You do.” Quirin assured her. “And you look like a beautiful princess.” He smiled.  
  
Rapunzel smiled shyly. “Thank you. Do you…do you think they’ll like me?”  
  
Quirin sighed softly. “Oh, Princess…they’re going to _adore_ you.”  
  
Varian poked his head into the room. “Breakfast is ready.”  
  
\--  
  
After breakfast, they packed up the clothes they came with, hitched up a horse and cart, though Andrew and Juniper didn’t seem too keen on the idea and only accepted it because it would be easier and faster than walking, and set off for the Capital together. Rapunzel looked around as they rode through the woods, then looked at Varian with a smile. “Isn’t this exciting?”  
  
“Sure is.” He nodded, stroking Ruddiger’s fur.  
  
He had changed into a turquoise-colored shirt, but his pants were still black. His vest, however, was blue now and his hair-ribbon was the same color as his vest. His gloves and boots were still black, the same as yesterday.  
  
Andrew had been given some new clothes too, a red tunic and pants with gold trimmings. Apparently, Quirin and Ulla had gotten a matched set from a friend from another land and had never worn them, mostly because Quirin’s clothes were too small for him, but they fit Andrew very well.  
  
“I admit, I am very nervous.” Andrew said, fidgeting with a golden necklace he wore, which matched one Juniper was wearing. “But, I am sure that, with Quirin vouching for us, all will go well.”  
  
“It should, yeah.” Juniper nodded, stroking Pascal’s nose. “Things have been going well so far. Isn’t that right, Pascal?”  
  
“You’re really fond of that chameleon, aren’t you?” Andrew chuckled.  
  
Rapunzel smiled. “I’ll vouch for you, too.” She looked to the side as they passed by where her tower was located and scooted a bit closer to Varian, taking his hand nervously.  
  
She hadn’t gotten a chance to talk to him about her dream, which she planned to _not_ tell him all the details of, deciding that such a conversation should be done in private. But, she had to wonder…those streaks in his hair, what id they _were_ magic? What if he was like _her_ , somehow? Maybe then, she wouldn’t feel so…alone in the world.  
  
They passed through the woods and crossed a bridge decorated with golden and purple decorations. She looked around in awe and pointed at all the things that caught her eye, with Varian helpfully chiming in.  
  
“Look at that! Why is there a sun on there?” She asked.  
  
She couldn’t place it, but she felt like she’d been seeing it all her life.  
  
“Because the sun is the symbol of Corona.” Varian explained.  
  
They stopped the cart and Varian got out the back before offering a hand. Rapunzel took it and he lifted her down off the cart, setting her down next to him. Andrew did the same for his sister and Quirin took the cart to park it before he came over to join them.  
  
Rapunzel looked around in awe as she found herself among crowds of people. “This is amazing!”  
  
Varian smiled. “Why don’t I show you where I got the candy we used for your cake?”  
  
“Okay!” She nodded with a smile.  
  
He took her hand and looked at his father, who nodded. Then he led her away, while Juniper and Andrew stayed behind with Quirin, Ruddiger and Pascal staying by the others’ side as some unspoken (at least to them) agreement to let them be alone. She giggled as she passed through the streets, holding her skirt up off the ground.  
  
They stopped outside a store called “Monty’s Sweet Shoppe” and he took her inside. The old man greeted them cheerfully and Varian brought her over to pick out some candy, which he bought for her before they left and went on to explore the city together.  
  
“There’s Xavier’s Forge.” Varian pointed to a building. “I go to him a lot for my alchemy stuff.” He waved to the man at the forge and he waved back with a pleasant smile. “If you’re looking for legends, he’s your guy. He will _talk your ear off_ if you let him.”  
  
She giggled. “Sounds like you’ve let him a few times.”  
  
“Oh, the legends I’ve heard.” He rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Come on. I gotta show you the library.”  
  
“Library?” She gasped and they went into a building together.  
  
Rapunzel stared in awe at the shelves of books that were all over this building. “This is amazing!” She said excitedly.  
  
“Shh, libraries are quiet places.” He said with a smile, putting a finger in front of her lips. She blushed and smiled with a nod.  
  
After the library, they went around to other places in the city, each one more amazing than the last to Rapunzel. They stopped to look at a mural in the town square and she gasped, looking up at it.  
  
“It’s you.” Varian said softly, looking up at it with her.  
  
The green-eyed, blonde baby in the mural really _did_ look like her as a baby, she realized, and she found herself overcome with emotion, tears slipping down her cheeks. Varian gently wiped her tears away and held her as she clung to him.  
  
“It’s true…” She said softly, her voice shaking. “I really _am_ the lost princess, aren’t I?”  
  
“You’re not lost anymore. You’re home.” He assured her.  
  
She smiled up at him and kissed him. “I’m home.”  
  
They heard music starting to play and Varian grinned, pulling her along. Rapunzel gasped as she saw other people pulling people into the town square, and soon there was a lot of people joining in. He danced with her until they switched partners with someone else and she weaved through the crowd, spinning, dancing, clapping, leaping. She danced with Andrew, with Juniper, with complete strangers she’d never seen before, until finally she found herself back in Varian’s arms at the end of it and they kissed in the middle of a crowd of strangers.  
  
Then they heard a whistle and looked up as someone called “To the boats!”  
  
Quirin smiled. “You four go have fun. I’ll go to the castle and tell King Frederic the good news, then I’ll come get you.”  
  
Varian nodded. “Alright, I’ll keep an eye on them.”  
  
“Come on.” Andrew and Juniper came over with four lanterns and they each took one before heading down to the boats.  
  
Rapunzel sighed softly as they got into separate boats, Ruddiger and Pascal with the Saporians, and Varian rowed them out away from the docks. “Something the matter?” He asked.  
  
“I’m just…I’m a little scared. My dream is finally coming true.” She looked up at him, holding the lantern in her hands. “What if it’s _not_ what I thought it would be?”  
  
“It will be.” He assured her.  
  
“And what if it is? I…I don’t know if I _have_ any other dreams.” She admitted.  
  
He secured the oars, then cupped her cheek in his hand with a smile. “Well, the thing about dreams is that they aren’t static. People get new dreams every day.” He brushed her hair behind her ear. “I’m sure something will come up.” He assured her.  
  
She smiled and took his hand, then looked thoughtful. “Varian…uhm…speaking of dreams, last night I had a dream about—”  
  
“It’s starting.” Varian said, and Rapunzel looked where he’d turned his head. A single lantern left a room in the castle high above the city, and then more and more lanterns rose into the sky. He smiled and looked back at her, then lifted his lantern up to let it get caught on the wind. Rapunzel smiled and did the same and they watched as they moved together, dancing together in the wind before joining the rest, watched as they flew off into the sky to try to guide her home.  
  
And it’d worked.  
  
“It’s beautiful.” She said, tears of joy slipping down her cheek as she watched the lanterns float by. “Absolutely beautiful.”  
  
Varian took her hands in his and smiled. “It’s what you deserve, Princess. Happy birthday.” He gently cupped her cheek and leaned in. “And welcome home.” His lips met hers and she smiled, leaning into the kiss.  
  
They slowly broke the kiss and smiled at each other as the lantern light faded away and the moon was shining down on them. “Now…what was it you were asking?” He asked.  
  
She blushed. “Oh, uhm…” She looked down at their joined hands. “Last night, I had a dream…about us. And, in that dream…your hair was glowing blue. So, I was wondering, does it really _do_ that, or is it…” She looked up at him. “Is it just me projecting on you, to try to not feel so…I don’t know, different?”  
  
He looked back at the city, then grabbed the oars, rowing them to under the bridge. “I’m not supposed to tell anyone. My father forbade me from telling anyone.” He slowly took off his gloves and Rapunzel gasped as she saw the tips of his fingers starting to glow blue, then looked up as the streak in his hair did the same. “You and I are…similar. My father came from the Dark Kingdom, where the Sundrop’s counterpart, the Moonstone, rests. Before he left, he was struck with a wave of energy, and I was born with this…power.” He pulled his gloves back on. “It only seems to activate at night, when I have my gloves off. During the day, it’s fine.”  
  
She smiled softly. “So…I wasn’t projecting…”  
  
“And you _are_ ‘different’…but, so am I.” He smiled. “I still don’t fully believe in _magic_ …but, I accept that there’s some odd chemical reaction in me to something that… _might_ be magical.”  
  
She giggled and held his hands in hers. “Thank you for showing me. For trusting me with your secret.”  
  
“Thank you for trusting me with your heart.” He smiled fondly and kissed her. “Let’s head back.”  
  
She nodded and he grabbed the oars to take them back to the docks.  
  
\--  
  
“There you two are.” Juniper grinned as they pulled up and Andrew tied their boat to the dock while Varian helped Rapunzel out. “We were starting to worry.”  
  
“Sorry, we wanted some time alone.” Rapunzel grinned.  
  
Quirin walked over to them. “Princess?” He smiled. “It’s time.”  
  
Rapunzel held Varian’s hand tightly. “I’m a little nervous.”  
  
“It’s okay to be.” Varian nodded. “But, you’re not alone.” He kissed her hand. “We’re with you.”  
  
She smiled and then they walked together, Quirin taking the lead and the others following behind him. Rapunzel clutched at the necklace she wore, a silver one with a pink pearl center, and silently asked Ulla for strength, because from what she had heard about her, she was so full of courage that Rapunzel was lacking.  
  
They met a man in armor who smiled and motioned for them to follow them, then walked alongside them. “Thank you for this, Quirin.”  
  
“It wasn’t easy.” Quirin nodded. “She hid her very well.”  
  
The man looked at Juniper and Andrew thoughtfully, then looked at Rapunzel with a soft smile. They reached a room and he stepped forward to open the doors, then stepped inside. “Your Royal Majesties, I present to you,” he stepped to the side, “Princess Rapunzel.”  
  
Rapunzel stepped inside, smiling shyly.  
  
“Oh…” The Queen walked closer, reaching up a shaking hand and smiling with barely-contained joy. “My little girl…” she cupped her cheek, “you’re finally home.”  
  
“Mom!” She cried out, wrapping her arms around her, tears slipping down her cheeks. This was her mother, she could see it in her face, in her broken smile, in the way she tenderly but hesitantly reached for her.  
  
Her father came forward and she reached for him and he hugged them both, the three of them falling to their knees together as they let out tears of joy at their reunion. Andrew and Juniper stood back with Varian and his father and the armored man wiped away a tear from his eye before he looked at Varian. “You didn’t see anything.”  
  
“Nothing.” Varian assured him with a smile.  
  
They held each other for a bit longer, then slowly pulled away and Rapunzel turned to them. “They brought me home.”  
  
Quirin cleared his throat. “King Frederic, Queen Arianna, allow me to introduce Prince Andrew and Princess Juniper of Saporia.” He gestured to them. “If it were not for their help, I would have never been able to find her.”  
  
King Frederic slowly stood up, recognition in his eyes. “I…have much to apologize to you for. I believe I met your father…in my crazed grief, I mistook him for an ally to my daughter’s kidnapping and…”  
  
“We know.” Andrew nodded. “But, we can’t live in the past if we’re going to make a better future.”  
  
King Frederic held out a hand to him. “Let’s work together, then. You brought my daughter home to me. It’s time I make some amends for our peoples’ past.”  
  
“Starting with that Day of Hearts festival.” Juniper raised an eyebrow.  
  
King Frederic pursed his lips but nodded. “We have much to discuss. For tonight, however, take a guest room in the castle, join us for breakfast tomorrow.”  
  
“Thank you, we will.” Andrew nodded.  
  
Rapunzel smiled brightly, then got up with her mother before she walked over to take Varian’s hand. “Why are you hiding out here?”  
  
“I prefer to be on the outside looking in for stuff like this.” He shrugged.  
  
“Quirin, you and…Varian may also stay the night in the castle.” King Frederic said, eyeing Rapunzel and Varian warily. “And, if you are hungry, you may join us for dinner.”  
  
“If it’s not a trouble.” Quirin smiled.  
  
“How would it be a trouble?” Queen Arianna walked over with a smile. “You all brought our daughter back to us. But…” She frowned, “what of her kidnapper?”  
  
“She’s out of the kingdom for a few days. We’ll make sure she doesn’t get to her upon her return.” Quirin promised. “But, if it’s not a trouble…may I ask that Varian be here and not at home for that?”  
  
“Dad—”  
  
“No, Varian. I want you to be here in the castle, where you are safe. I don’t want her hurting you.” Quirin said firmly.  
  
“Dad, she’s _not_ going to hurt me—” Varian argued.  
  
“My decision is final.” Quirin said sharply, and Varian backed down.  
  
“Of course he can stay here until the matter is resolved.” Queen Arianna assured him. “And we will send whatever guard you need as backup.”  
  
He smiled wryly. “I believe it would be best if I handled this alone.”  
  
King Frederic nodded. “Be careful.”  
  
Quirin nodded. “For tonight, however, I believe food was promised?”  
  
Queen Arianna smiled. “Let’s go to dinner. For once, we may not have food left over.”  
  
Rapunzel smiled and hugged her mother, then her father, then went back to Varian and kissed his cheek as they went out of the room together.  
  
“…Quirin, are they…?” King Frederic looked at him.  
  
“Yes.” Quirin nodded.  
  
“…Heaven help us.” King Frederic groaned.  
  
\--  
  
Dinner was the biggest meal Rapunzel had ever had, and this was apparently small for the usual. She sat next to Varian for it, with Juniper and Andrew on her other side. Her parents were on either side of the big table, and Quirin was seated across from Varian. Ruddiger ate from a plate near Varian’s chair and Pascal food Rapunzel offered him.  
  
“I wanted so _badly_ to go outside for _years_ , but I was… _afraid_ to disobey.” Rapunzel said as they ate. “Even yesterday, I would have just given in and stayed inside if Andrew and Juniper hadn’t come into the tower and told me I was a Princess and they’d come to bring me home.”  
  
“Which, admittedly, took some convincing.” Andrew chuckled. “She thought we were out to kidnap her for nefarious reasons and tried to hit me with a frying pan.”  
  
“I don’t know if you would’ve _survived_ it.” Juniper teased him.  
  
Andrew shot her an annoyed look, then went on. “Anyways, then her kidnapper came back, so we hid while she talked to her and she basically said that she would never, ever, leave the tower and that’s when she decided to ask her for something that would take three days to get and sent her away.”  
  
“Then we headed for Old Corona, where Quirin gave us clean clothes and food and beds to sleep in for the night.” Rapunzel smiled at him.  
  
“And Rapunzel got close to Varian.” Juniper said teasingly. Rapunzel blushed and Varian cleared his throat, glancing at the King awkwardly.  
  
King Frederic sighed. “You could do worse.” He admitted. “At least he’s not a thief or something like that. He skirts the law, but he doesn’t _break_ it.”  
  
“Thank you for your honest review.” Varian said politely.  
  
The King muttered something no one else could hear and kept eating.  
  
Rapunzel kissed Varian’s cheek and squeezed his hand and he smiled fondly at her.  
  
“You know,” she whispered in a husky tone, “you’re the best birthday present I’ve ever gotten.”  
  
He blushed as her breath brushed against his neck and he shifted a bit before focusing on his meal. She giggled and went back to her own.  
  
\--  
  
“Are you ready to see your room?” Queen Arianna asked Rapunzel as they all stopped outside of a double-doored room with tall doors that almost reached the ceiling.  
  
“I am.” Rapunzel nodded, smiling.  
  
King Frederic smiled and opened the doors, then stepped aside as Rapunzel went in, pulling Varian along with her as the others followed.  
  
“This is _my_ room?” She asked in awe, looking around.  
  
“Your Highness.” Another woman in blue and white walked up to them. “I’ve prepared the bed for you, please inform me if you have any other concerns. Do you need help getting ready for bed?”  
  
“Rapunzel, this is Cassandra.” King Frederic said as the woman curtseyed. “She will be your Lady-in-Waiting.”  
  
“I have a Lady-in-Waiting?” Rapunzel asked, then looked confused. “What’s that?”  
  
“A personal attendant.” Varian explained. “Hello, Cassandra.”  
  
“Varian.” Cassandra said with a tense tone.  
  
“Be nice, Cassandra.” Queen Arianna said gently. “He helped bring Rapunzel home.”  
  
“And he’s my boyfriend.” Rapunzel said, wrapping her arms around his.  
  
Cassandra sighed. “Fine. I’ll try to be… _nice_.”  
  
“How kind of you.” Varian said pleasantly.  
  
Cassandra looked at Rapunzel. “When you are ready, I will assist you with getting ready for bed.”  
  
“She’s right.” Queen Arianna smiled. “We should _all_ be going to bed.” She turned to Andrew and Juniper. “Do you two want a shared room or separate?”  
  
“Separate would be preferred.” Juniper said with a smile.  
  
“Oh, Cass – can I call you ‘Cass’?” Rapunzel asked, and she nodded. “Cass, this is Prince Andrew and Princess Juniper of Saporia. If it wasn’t for them, I’d have _never_ left the tower!”  
  
“I didn’t know the royal family still lived.” Cassandra said, curtsying to them. “A pleasure to see you, Your Highnesses.”  
  
“Pleasure.” Andrew nodded with a smile. “We should be going now.”  
  
“He’s right. Come along, Varian.” Quirin prompted. “Let’s let Princess Rapunzel sleep.”  
  
Varian kissed her gently. “Sleep well.”  
  
She smiled. “I will. See you tomorrow!”  
  
He nodded and then they all walked out after she hugged her parents again, the doors closing behind them.  
  
Cassandra let out a heavy sigh. “You _had_ to fall for _that_ guy.”  
  
“I know, isn’t he _great_?” Rapunzel beamed.  
  
Cassandra looked at her like she was crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the start of Rapunzel's new life with her family.

**Author's Note:**

> Following the lights leads Rapunzel to her future.


End file.
